


We, Uh, Need Your Key

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Caught in the Act, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Tseng receives a rather mortifying call from the decontamination team.He might have forgotten something important.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	We, Uh, Need Your Key

Reno and Rude should be back by now, really.

It’s a thought that only vaguely crossed Tseng’s mind between the paperwork and forms he’d been signing all morning. It was twenty past the hour now, and he’d expected the partners at eleven sharp for debriefing.

Well, maybe the heavy crosswinds today slowed their helicopter flight by a few minutes. They couldn’t exactly be blamed for that. Tseng’s pen smoothed his name over the paper yet again, the signature a tight band of loops and crosses. It was identical to the dozens of other ones he’d already put down on the paper. 

And that’s when the call came through. 

Tseng picked up the phone and listened, used to not having to introduce himself. An unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line spoke.

“Uh, hello, I’m seeking the Director of… Administrative Research?” The man sounded almost scared just to say the name.

“Speaking,” Tseng replied brusquely.

“You, um… Are needed in the decontamination bay.”

Tseng’s brow furrowed. Decontamination? He quickly put the pieces together - that must’ve been why Reno and Rude were late. But why were they there? And why was  _ he _ needed? But one question still burned the hottest.

“How did you get this number?” Tseng probed. This was not an open-access line in the company directory. Only a select few knew of it.

“M-my apologies, Sir,” the man fumbled, “Your employee gave it to us. Uh, Reno.”

Reno knew not to give out that number unless there was an emergency. Either the man was lying, or something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” Tseng gave the guy the benefit of the doubt. For the moment. His answer would tell whether he was trustworthy or not. 

“Well, um - You see, Sir…” The employee stalled, obviously not wanting to talk about the situation at hand.

Tseng did not have the patience for that.

“ _ What’s going on? _ ” he repeated with a little more edge. It worked - partially.

“Well Director… We, uh, need your key.”

Tseng paused in confusion.

“My key?” he finally repeated. Did he hear that right?

“Er, yes, Sir. Your key for, uh…”

“For  _ what? _ ” Tseng pressed. He was sitting forward in his seat now. Something was  _ definitely _ not right.

There was silence on the end of the line. Tseng was a millisecond away from hanging up the phone when the voice finally relented.

“For Reno, Sir.”

____________________________

Two nights ago, after a delightful little session in Tseng’s bedroom, Reno lay panting and splattered with cum atop the black satin sheets of his boss’ bed. Tseng didn’t usually fuck him without a caveat of some sort, but tonight things seemed to be going entirely in his favor. He’d been dicked down so good that he struggled to form words, content instead to lap at the beads of heat that had landed near his lips. Tseng had already stepped out of the room, but Reno had no doubt that his boss was just grabbing a towel. Maybe washing his hands. He’d be right back.

Sure enough, the senior Turk walked back into the room. He already had his boxer briefs neatly pulled back into place, but the tangles and flyaway strands in his hair gave away the details of his evening events. Reno just couldn’t help but grab at the silky black locks while the two of them went at it, but Tseng didn’t really mind. Tonight, he had something more pressing to attend to.

_ Click _ .

He got faster at that every time. The chastity device was locked in place before Reno even registered what was going on, though it didn’t take him long. He shot straight up and stared with betrayed shock at the silver cage locked onto his now-flaccid dick. 

“Hey!” he whined loudly, “What the fuck, boss?”

Tseng didn’t answer - he just smirked. Reno began to untangle himself from the sheets, working to stand on equal footing with his superior.

“Why? What did I do to earn the cage?” he begged for an explanation, reaching toward Tseng with almost pathetic petulance, “Seriously, what did I do?”

“You haven’t done anything yet, Reno,” he answered as he sauntered toward the master bathroom to retrieve a towel, “This is preventative. It’ll stay on while you’re on your mission, and if you can behave yourself, I’ll take it off when you return.”

Reno scowled at the floor - there weren’t many ways for him to express his frustration without earning himself a spanking. He attempted in vain to argue his way out of it.

“What if something happens where I  _ have _ to take it off?” he sneered. Tseng raised a brow at him, then tossed him a clean towel.

“Like what?” Tseng prompted.

“Like, uh…” Reno floundered, “I dunno - what if there’s a metal detector or something? Or like, a magnet-”

Tseng gave Reno a dubious look.

“On a reconnaissance mission?” he scoffed, “Doubtful. If you were really worried about metal detectors, you wouldn’t wear a suit with a zipper or carry a magrod as a weapon.”

Reno groaned, his whining redoubling as logic failed to help him out. Tseng didn’t give him a chance to try another defense.

“If you just keep it in your pants, there should be no reason at all that it should become an issue,” the director stated plainly as he slipped back into the bed, “It’s there to help you focus on your job. I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t think it was good for you.”

Reno narrowed his eyes.

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” he whispered under his breath as he cleaned the cum off his chest. Tseng did plenty of sadistic things to him simply for the pleasure of watching him suffer. And they both knew it. 

Tseng rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the comment. 

“Now, are you coming to bed? Or are you going to stand there pouting all night?”

Being accused of pouting made Reno pout more, but he did eventually relent. It wasn’t like the cage was anything new to him at this point, and he really did want that post-fuck cuddle, after all.

____________________________

As Tseng stomped down the hallway toward the elevator, he fidgeted with the key in his left pocket. No amount of practiced breathing had managed to clear the red flush from his cheeks, and his usually calm demeanor was officially dashed. He felt as though he looked like a mess.

This was completely and utterly humiliating. For him, sure, but for Reno… 

Oh,  _ poor _ Reno. Tseng owed him an apology, big time.

Tseng finally reached the door to the decontamination bay. He went to knock, but the door opened before he could reach it, and a short ground crew supervisor in full protective wear slipped outside.

“Director, I’m sorry to-”

“Here,” Tseng jammed the key toward the man. Instead of taking it, the supervisor threw up his hands and backed away.

“I-I’m very sorry, Sir, but I… think it’s best if you handle that yourself.”

Tseng’s face reddened all over again. _ Of course _ . He looked toward the door, waiting impatiently for the supervisor to open it. Instead, the short man held a ventilator toward him.

“I’ll need you to put this on, Sir,” he said quietly. Tseng snatched it angrily from the man’s hand, causing him to flinch as the Turk pulled it over his face. Once he was sure that it was secure, the supervisor opened the door without another word. 

At least the bay didn’t have windows - though that didn’t spare any of its subjects the indignity of being totally naked in front of half a dozen people. Rude was fully stripped and currently the focus of two of the team members, having both sides misted with sanitizer at once. Reno, equally as naked as Rude was, could be seen in the corner of the room, curled up with his forehead against his knees. Even with his face mostly hidden, it was clear that he was bright red with embarrassment. 

Tseng stepped over to his second-in-command and looked down at him for a few seconds. Without warning, he turned around and locked eyes with the supervisor. The glare he cut at him quickly had the man clearing the room, leaving the three Turks alone to handle whatever they needed to do.

Reno, registering that the room had gone quiet, slowly lifted his eyes up to Tseng. The redhead looked absolutely pissed. Tseng closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Reno’s betrayed anger and sighed deeply.

“Here, stand up,” he said quietly, “Let’s get this over with.”

Reno huffed as he obeyed, and within seconds, Tseng had the cage unlocked and off of Reno’s dick.

Now it was a matter of how long he could stall his apology.

Tseng wandered around the room, spotting a box of zippable plastic bags on one of the tables. He grabbed one, sealed the cage and key inside, and stuck it deeply into his pocket. No way he was leaving  _ that _ here to get sanitized. He could take care of it himself.

Silence. Eventually, Tseng turned to face the two partners once more.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

____________________________

The mission went just fine, in all honesty. Reno and Rude did occasionally fuck around during something as boring as recon, but the cage was a great excuse for Reno to keep it in his pants this time around. The data they gathered was mediocre at best, but that wasn’t anything less than what was expected. Within two days, it was time to head home as scheduled. 

The partners’ helicopter had been parked squarely in the middle of a field just outside of Wutai, where they’d been gathering their intel. Unfortunately, while they’d been camping out in silence a few miles away, their helicopter had been taken over by a pack of monsters. 

They weren’t too much work for the two Turks to take care of, but the scrap to reclaim the chopper wasn’t without consequence. The critters blew toxic powder across the partners and their vehicle. It wasn’t very potent stuff - the sort of thing that isn’t comfortable to breathe in, sure, but with no more result than a runny nose and a sting to the eyes. Still, they shed their suit jackets and pants and stashed them out of the way. Reno made sure everything was strapped down securely before opening the doors for a bit after takeoff to air everything out, and it helped fix the problem immensely. 

Until they were on their landing approach. 

“Bird 8, this is ground crew. Request to land received, you’re clear on our schedule. Do you have any hazards or contaminants to declare when you touch down?”

“Nnnyyyyeah, actually,” While Rude focused on landing, Reno did the talking. He almost fell into the habit of saying “no” before catching himself. Didn’t need anyone else flying a toxic helicopter, after all. He had to be honest.

“What do you declare?”

“Just a little toxic powder,” Reno brushed it off casually. Maybe if he played it off right, they could get out of decontamination. That shit sucked - so embarrassing. 

“Toxic powder? Alright, we’ll meet you on the ground, Bird 8. Standby for decontamination.”

Reno’s nose scrunched up in frustration, and he could hear Rude sigh heavily through the headset. Dammit, he’d doomed them both. He wasn’t looking forward to being stripped and humiliated today.

_...Wait a second. _

Reno’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the state of his lower half. By the time he’d realized, however, the helicopter treads were on the ground, and the ground crew was approaching, already wearing their creepy-looking personal protective gear.

The flight deck ground crew was one in the same with the decontamination crew - if anything was reported or discovered, they donned the equipment, picked up the sanitizing solutions, and got to work on whatever needed to be cleaned. Usually, that only consisted of objects like helicopter seats, phones, and headsets, but on occasion it included employees as well. Each Turk had been through the less-than-ideal process at least once, being made to strip and stand spread-eagle to be misted down with chemical neutralizers or sanitizing spray. Stripping included both clothes and jewelry - and surely also chastity cages.

And Reno didn’t have the key.

Maybe he could just make a run for it. Tseng would defend him when he found out why.

Unfortunately, his worrying and scheming had him frozen in his seat a little too long. He was interrupted by a tug on his arm from Rude, who gave him a questioning look from behind his shades. To avoid as much suspicion as possible, Reno allowed his partner to pull him from the helicopter. Much to his dismay, however, Rude kept his hand on Reno’s shoulder and walked him right over to the decontamination bay door, nestled into a wall of the helicopter hangar.

Reno didn’t make a bolt for it fast enough. By the time Rude had let him go, the heavy door was shut behind him. No way out now.

Okay, don’t panic. Think. What could he do to keep his underwear on? There had to be something. Religious exemption? No. Medical problem? No. Maybe he could just intimidate his way out of this?

“Sir, we need you to strip down, please.”

Reno swung his head up to the figure addressing him, dressed in plastic sheeting and a ventilator mask. Next to him, Rude already had his shirt off, and knelt down to do away with his shoes and socks. Reno felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. Acting as casually as he could, he started to unbutton his shirt.

“Hey, uh, listen… I can’t exactly do that, okay? I can go most of the way, but the, uh, underwear’s gotta stay on today,” he tried to say it casually and low - quiet enough that only the worker could hear it. But Rude lifted his chin up and gave Reno a quizzical look - Reno had never had a problem with this before. What had suddenly changed?

The worker shook his head.

“I’m very sorry, Sir, but we do need you to strip completely. All clothing and jewelry, please. You can place it in the basket on the table, we’ll-”

“No, okay, listen,” Reno whispered, “Not gonna happen. So either figure it out, or… I don’t know. Figure it out,” The Turk edge in his voice only went so far as he stood there half-naked. So much for being intimidating.

“Reno, what’s up with you?” Rude asked, “Come on, just suck it up and let’s get this over with. We’re already late for debrief.”

Rude was fully undressed now, and the sheer sight of his cock made Reno’s locked dick pulse uncomfortably. It only served to remind Reno of the stakes at hand. 

“I… I just can’t today, alright?” Reno growled defensively. He crossed his arms and turned away, hoping to get a silent message across -  _ Butt out, partner. Let me handle this. _

It didn’t read.

Rude huffed out a frustrated sigh and reached over to Reno. His partner was turned toward the wall, too busy pouting to notice him coming. In one swift movement, he tugged Reno’s underwear to his ankles.

The six workers in the room all gasped loudly at the exact same time. One of them snorted. One of them outright giggled. Rude’s eyes widened.

Everything was frozen for several solid seconds before Reno finally got a grip. He whipped his body around and shoved himself as far into the corner as he could get, using his hands to attempt to hide the shame he wore. It might’ve been more effective for him to try to cover his flushing face instead.

While he focused on trying to keep himself covered, the supervisor of the room cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence, taking a step closer to Reno.

“You’re uh… going to have to take that off, Sir.”

Reno cringed.

“Sir?”

“ _ I can’t,” _ he whispered as quietly as he could into the wall.

“What?”

“I CAN’T,” Reno shouted. He slowly sunk down his knees. Maybe, if he was really lucky, he could melt into the floor and disappear down one of the drains. 

The supervisor had no response. He looked at Rude, begging for some kind of help. Rude averted his eyes, trying not to make the situation even more uncomfortable. He felt awful now, having not realized what the problem was. Surely, he could only make things worse if he tried to help.

The supervisor thought nervously for a moment.

“Is there anyone who  _ can _ remove it for you?” he finally asked.

Reno sighed, burying his face against his knees.

“Yes.”

____________________________

“So you gave them the proprietary office number?” Tseng put his face in his hands as Reno finished his brief, grumbled recount of the situation. 

“They wouldn’t let me use my own phone,” Reno hissed defensively, “They took it for cleaning.”

Tseng turned away and nodded, his eyes cast toward the floor.

“I see,” he relented finally.

The silence remained.

“Are you done standing there?” Reno snapped, crossing his arms, “Can you get outta here so we can get this over with faster? I wanna put my pants back on.”

Tseng winced. It was now or never, wasn’t it?

“You have my sincerest apologies, Reno,” he started, “You were right. This was a bad move, and I’m very sorry that you’ve had to deal with this.”

Reno’s eyes softened at the apology. Tseng’s tone was genuine, and it conveyed just how bad he actually felt. Tseng took a deep breath and continued.

“I’m going to step outside and… ‘make arrangements’ with the ground team. When they let you go, I’ll meet you in my office for debrief,” He stepped toward the door and took off his ventilator as he went, turning back to meet Reno’s eyes one more time before exiting.

“Reno,” Tseng finished, “You can plan to stay after, if you’d like. I do believe I owe you one for this.”

For the first time all day, Reno grinned.

“Damn right,” he snorted, finally relaxing his posture, “You owe me  _ big _ time.”

Tseng cringed and sighed deeply. Reno was going to milk this slip-up for everything it was worth. The director opened the door and slipped into the hallway, leaving Rude and Reno alone in the room.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. On the other side of the door, Tseng was undoubtedly issuing death threats to the ground team, ensuring that none of the events of today left the room.

“I’m sorry, too,” Rude suddenly said quietly, “Didn’t realize the boss had you under lock and key.”

Reno’s blush flared up again.

“Well, I mean, yeah, the hope was that you  _ wouldn’t  _ know.” he snarked.

“If I  _ had _ known, I would’ve taken your side.”

“It’s whatever,” Reno brushed it off.

Rude gazed at his partner for a moment, then smirked and laughed quietly.

“What’s so funny?” Reno sneered.

“Maybe next time,” Rude grinned, “We can convince Tseng to give  _ me _ the key.”

“There’s not gonna  _ be _ a ‘next time!’” Reno snapped indignantly, “If you think I’m gonna let Tseng put another-”

The door opened gently, cutting Reno off. One by one, the decontamination crew filed back in. Their faces were grave - almost scared. Whatever Tseng had said to them was obviously  _ highly _ persuasive. No doubt threats to family were involved. Without any words, they went right back to their jobs, picking up where they’d left off. Reno and Rude knew the drill well enough, and it took no prompting for them to get the rest of their decontamination over within record time.

They were redressed in a cheap, company-issue logo t-shirt and scratchy mesh basketball shorts, since their clothes would take longer to clean. The itchy mesh grated on Reno’s thighs as the partners finally walked back toward their boss’ office.

“Do you think he’ll let me rail his ass for this?” Reno smirked, “Or am I gonna have to settle for a blowjob?”

“If you do have to settle,” Rude said, “You should sit in his chair and make him get under the desk.”

Reno laughed loudly.

“Now  _ that’s _ a good idea,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspo for this fic actually came from a really odd porn clip I saw on twitter? Where the sub was caged in chastity and was being decontaminated. It had virus vibes and was very interesting (and as one of my dear partners pointed out, the guy in PPE had his dick just hangin out like ???)
> 
> Anyway that made me wonder how I could fic it, and this beautiful disaster was born lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, leave a comment or a kudo - they make my day <3


End file.
